New Beginnings
by QueenMellieGrant
Summary: Mellie has finally left Fitz and has moved back to North Carolina to start a new life with Andrew & Teddy.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes fluttered open and for a moment she forgot where she was, then she remembered and a smile spread across her face. She turned over to gaze at the man she loved as she watched him sleep. She lightly traced her fingers over his chest writing "Mrs. Nichols" with her finger. After writing it on his chest for the third time she felt his grip around her waist tighten and in a matter of seconds she was pulled closer to him. "I know what you're writing on my chest" he murmured sleepily. She smiled. "What am I writing?" She asked him as she pushed her naked body against his. "Mrs. Nichols" he said as kissed and sucked on her collarbone. She let out a light moan. He raised his head and their lips met. He kissed her sweetly, but with so much passion that it made her weak.

His hands began to wander and in a matter of minutes he was on top of her. As he leaned down moving towards her breast they [heard the thumping of little feet.

"Maaaamaa!" Andrew flopped down on the bed beside her and Mellie giggled. She got up and put on her robe, Andrew got up and went into the bathroom to take care of his "little" problem.

When Mellie opened the bedroom door Teddy crashed into her wrapping his arms around her legs. "Hello baby." She said as she picked him up and kissed him. He had just turned three 4 months ago and recently started sleeping in a bed. He was potty trained but still had a few accidents from time to time which was normal for a child his age. "Are you hungry?" She asked shifting the toddler on her hip.

"Wes." He said putting wrapping his arms around his mother.

Mellie carried him downstairs and set him down in the living room amongst his many toys. She went into the kitchen and pulled out a carton of yogurt and a small bag of granola and mixed it up in a bowl for Teddy. She had recently discovered it was his favorite meal no matter what time of day it was. She called him into the kitchen and just as he toddled in Andrew was coming into the kitchen as well. "Dew!" He yelled as he ran towards the kitchen entrance. Andrew picked him up and spun him around which made the little boy squeal with delight. "Bweakfast Dew!" He yelled pointing to the bowl of granola and yogurt Mellie had sitting on the table. Andrew placed Teddy in his high chair and handed him the bowl and a spoon before going over to Mellie and giving her a kiss.

"Where's my breakfast?" He questioned wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What would you like?" She asks watching Teddy eat.

"You." He whispers and she shivers.

"Stop it." She scolds, lightly slapping his chest. He sighs and leans against the counter. "What would you like for breakfast?" She asks again.

"I can make my own breakfast, don't worry about it baby." He replies smoothly, giving her a kiss on the nose. She smiles.

"You know I don't mind making you something, just tell me what you want to eat." She persists but he shakes his head. She sighs knowing there's no point in arguing with him because he always wins.

"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed can you-" but he cuts her off before she can finish.

"You know you don't have to ask me to watch him, just go do whatever you need to do." She smiles at him and kisses him before going over to kiss Teddy who was now licking the bowl clean. She giggles at his greediness as she makes her way upstairs to the bedroom that she and Andrew have been sharing for the past seven months.

A year prior she had left Fitz after he'd hit her in a drunken rage. That had been the last straw for her. When Andrew found out what Fitz had done he resigned as VP and followed her to Ashville. This time, she didn't push him away. They hadn't moved in together right away but after 5 months of living apart they decided to take that step. She loved having Andrew with her and she was grateful that he and Teddy had bonded so well.

The adoration between Teddy and Andrew was mutual. Andrew spoiled him rotten, whatever Teddy wanted he got, which would explain the copious amounts of toys, puzzles and superhero costumes strewn across their living room floor and Teddy's bedroom. In turn, Teddy showered Andrew with his affections, thinking of him like a second father. After she showered and took care of her hygiene, she dressed in a cream suit with a silk white blouse. She paired the outfit with some nude heels. After putting on a little makeup and fixing her hair she went back downstairs to get Teddy.

"You look pwetty Mama." Teddy said as Mellie entered the living room.

"Thank you baby." she said. She grabbed him by the hand and took him upstairs to his room to get him dressed.

"Mama I don't wanna go to school." He whined as Mellie pulled his pajamas off of him and threw them into his clothes basket.

"You're not a baby anymore, you're a big boy and big boys go to school." She replied pulling a striped t-shirt over his head. He puffed out his cheeks and pouted his small pink lips. He looked so much like Fitz. After getting him dressed he carried him downstairs and sent him back into the living room. She busied herself packing his lunch while she waited for Andrew to come down. A few minutes later Andrew came down fully dressed fixing his tie. Out of habit Mellie walked up to him and straightened it up for him. He smiled and pecked her on the lips. "Yucky Dew." Teddy giggled from the doorway.

Andrew swooped Teddy up in his arms and Teddy wrapped his arms around Andrew's neck and nestled his head in his shoulder. Mellie handed Teddy's bag to Andrew and kissed Teddy's head softly. "Mama will see you later. I love you."

"I love you too Mama" he said. Mellie kissed Andrew goodbye and watched her boys leave. Andrew taught liberal arts at a college close to Teddy's pre-school but he didn't get home until after 7:00 in the evening so Mellie usually picked Teddy up in the evenings. Mellie had found employment at a private law firm. All of her clients were high profile and it gave her a lot of flexibility during day. After having a cup of coffee and a piece of toast, Mellie grabbed her purse and her briefcase and headed out to her office.

"Dew I don't wanna go to school." Teddy whined pouting from his car seat.

"I know you don't buddy but you have to."

"Why?"

"Don't you wanna be smart like mommy?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to go to school." Teddy sat back in his seat and scrunched his eyebrows up.

"I want my daddy." he mumbled.

Andrew was never angered or bothered when Teddy mentioned his desire to see his real father. It was natural and if he was honest, he was glad Teddy still remembered his dad. It's so easy for young kids to forget.

"You will get to see him soon buddy, but first you have to go to school. All your buddies go."

"I don't wanna." He threw the small stuffed toy he was holding by his feet.

Andrew let out a sigh. Not one of frustration or irritation, but one of understanding. He remembered when he was younger and despised school. "Okay let's make a deal. Be a good boy and go to school today. In return, I'll take you to get ice cream before you go to see your dad." He hoped this would calm him down. He saw his eyes sparkle.

"what kind of ice cream?"

"Any kind you want and you can have sprinkles too. Just don't tell your mom."

He smiled big. "deal."

Ice cream was almost always the answer. "Alright champ." He turned around and high-fived the toddler. He turned up the radio and invited Teddy to sing along as he drove him to school. He wasn't his biological father and he would never try to take Fitz' place, but he was sure going to treat him like a son.

When they pulled up to Teddy's school, Andrew got out and unbuckled Teddy from his car seat. The small boy lifted his arms signaling Andrew to pick him up. Never being able to tell him no, Andrew scooped him up in his arms and grabbed his bags from the backseat.

"Look Dew, the camera man is following us again." Teddy squealed pointing to a nearby paparazzi. "What did Mama tell you about them?" Andrew reminded. "Not to wook at them." Teddy said quietly burying his head in Andrew's shoulder.

Andrew walked across the street and briskly into the building, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around the small boy. When they were in the safety of the school building Andrew put Teddy down and handed him his bags.

"I'll see you later buddy." Andrew said kneeling down to hug Teddy. Teddy wrapped his arms around Andrew's neck tightly and placed a light kiss on his nose.

"Bye Dew." he called as he ran towards his teacher who was standing by the classroom door.

As Andrew exited the building a few reporters swarmed him, shooting questions at him left and right. He power walked to his car and hopped in quickly before speeding off. He tried not to let their rude questions get him in a bad mood as he drove to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I've tried to put large spaces where I do little time jumps so if everything looks jumbled together please forgive me. :)**

**Mellie quietly sat behind her desk doing some paperwork. If it was one thing she hated about working at a small firm it was this. There wasn't very much going on and she only had maybe three clients a day. **

**She could've easily found employment at some of the biggest law firms in Asheville but working there would require her to be working at funny hours. Her mind briefly wandered back to when she was the only female partner at her law firm, not to mention one of the youngest. She had been a kick ass lawyer; never lost a case. **

**Many of her colleagues had been shocked when she resigned. Hell, she didn't want to resign but Fitz guilt tripped her to it. Telling her that she needed to be there for their baby. Work was the only thing that kept her mind off of her assault. When she was working she didn't have time to let her mind wander because there was always so much to be done. **

**Snapping out of her trance, she glanced at the clock that read two-thirty and happily started to wrap up her paper work. After tidying up her office, she grabbed her purse and headed out. **

"**I'm leaving Lisa." she called as she passed her secretary's desk. **

"**Goodbye Mrs. Grant." she replied as she continued her work. **

**As Mellie left her office building a few paparazzi started snapping pictures of her. This was a regular occurrence that she had grown used to. It didn't bother her. She was only bothered by it when she had Teddy with her. **

**She still felt guilty about the way Teddy had come about. She and Fitz never truly wanted him, he was a political pawn. He wasn't their baby, he was "America's Baby"; and every time she looked at his sweet little face guilt consumed her. **

**It was the reason why she tried so hard to keep him away from the media. He was no longer a political pawn, he was her baby and she'd do everything in her power to protect him. Out of all her children, Teddy had been the sweetest. While Jerry and Karen had preferred Fitz, Teddy had always clung to Mellie. He had forced her to grow the mother gene.**

**Whenever Mellie sent Marta to go deal with him he would scream his little head off until she entered the room. His cries would quiet a little but they completely ceased when Mellie picked him up and cradled him in her arms. **

**Even now, when Teddy had his mind made up that he wanted his mother, he would scream the place down until she came and got him. **

**She made it to Teddy's preschool a little after three and like always, Teddy was waiting by the door with his bags. Teddy ran to his mother and wrapped his arms around her legs and buried his face in her skirt. **

**Mellie lifted her baby into her arms and kissed his chubby cheek as she cradled him close. "How was school?" she asked settling him on her hip. **

"**We did numbas. I can count to twenty Mama!" he replied excitedly. **

"**That's very good sweetheart." Mellie said rubbing his hair. **

**The pair arrived home a little after 4 pm. As soon as they stepped in the door Teddy wriggled out of Mellie's arms and headed for the living room switching on the TV. Mellie headed upstairs to change her clothes and put away Teddy's things. **

**After she changed she started to head into the kitchen to start on dinner. She pulled out ingredients for lasagna and started cooking. **

**About an hour later, Mellie was taking some garlic bread out of the oven and setting it on the counter to cool along with the lasagna. **

"**Teddy, go wash up please!" she called from the dining room as she began to set the table. She could hear his chuck taylors squeaking against the wooden floors as he ran to the bathroom don the hall. **

**A few moments later Teddy entered the dining room running to Mellie's side. "Mama can I sit at the table wif you and Dew?" he asked tugging at her skirt. **

"**You do sit at the table with Andrew and I honey." Mellie replied confused as to what he was asking. **

"**I wanna sit in da big chair." he whined as he pointed to a place setting. **

"**You don't wanna sit in your highchair?" Mellie asked. The toddler shook his head no. **

"**Alright then. Go get your booster seat and put it in the chair." she instructed. **

**Teddy toddled out of the room and came back a few moments later dragging his booster seat. Mellie began setting the food out on the table just as Andrew walked in. **

"**Something smells delicious." he said peeking into the dining room. He walked over to Mellie and kissed her sweetly on the lips. **

"**Dew stawp kissing Mama. It's yucky." Teddy said making a face from his seat at the table. Andrew smiled and ruffled the boys hair. **

**Soon they were all seated around the table digging into the food. "Mama I want dis for lunch tomorrow." Teddy said biting into a piece of bread. **

"**Is it good buddy?" Andrew asked**

**Teddy nodded yes as he shoved some more of the lasagna into his mouth before washing it down with apple juice from his sippy cup. **

"**Teddy, slow down baby. The foods not going anywhere." Mellie scolded. **

"**Let the boy eat Mel. You should be flattered." Andrew chuckled. Mellie shook her head and continued eating. **

"**Come on Teddy, it's time to call daddy." Mellie said picking him up off of the living room couch. She grabbed the cordless phone on her way upstairs and dialed the oval office. **

**She and Fitz had made an arrangement that he spoke to Teddy every night before Mellie gave him his bath and put him to bed. **

**She set Teddy down on his bed with the cordless phone and went to run his bath. She came back into the room and started to get the stuff he would need for his bath. **

**Mellie stopped to watch Teddy talk on the phone to his father and couldn't help but think how unfair this situation was to him. The last thing she had wanted to do was take him away from his father. **

**Teddy expressed to his mother and Andrew that he missed his father all the time. Mellie had meant to talk to Fitz about coming down to see Teddy or bringing Teddy up to Washington but she honestly didn't want to speak to him. **

**Mellie was brought out of her thoughts by Teddy calling her name and handing her th phone. "Daddy wanna talk to you." he said holding the phone up to her. **

"**Go get in the tub. I'll be there in a minute." she said taking the phone from him. **

"**Hello?"**

"**I wanna see him Mel, when can I see my son?" Fitz asked getting right to the point.**

"**You're the leader of the free world Fitzgerald, you can come and see your son anytime you want." **

"**Being the leader of the free world also makes me a busy man. I just can't take leisurely trips all the time." **

"**You didn't have a problem doing it when you wanted to stick your dick in Olivia Pope." she replied. **

**She heard him sigh on the other line. **

"**Andrew and I both have jobs. We can't take leisurely trips either Fitzgerald. When you wanted to see Olivia you went against all odds to do so, so if you want to see your son as badly as you claim then you'll find a way to do so."**

**The line went quiet and for a moment she thought he'd hung up. **

"**I'll try." he said before hanging up the phone. **


End file.
